ghostadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Transylvania (episode)
Transylvania is a 2 hour Halloween special which aired during Season 8 of . The ancient Celts believed that Halloween was the time when the veil between the world of the living and world of the dead was at its thinnest. And for Zak, Nick and Aaron, it means it's a time for spirits to run free. Ghost Adventures spends this Halloween in Transylvania, a region in central Romania, on a quest to contact Dracula and the spirits associated with him. Hunedoara Castle was known for torturing its prisoners. Hoia-Baciu Forest is known for its paranormal activity, and the mysterious circle located in the center of the forest where no trees or plants grow. This circle is where Zak has a terrifying experience. This 2-hour special features the guys' once-in-a-lifetime journey into the heart of Romania and the birthplace of Vlad Dracula, searching Targoviste Castle, Hoia-Baciu Forest and Hunedoara Castle for answers. Preliminary Investigation Lockdown Evidence |-|Hoia-Baciu Forest= *Residual Noises: Drum music/chanting sound, Subsonic sound *Physical Contact: Zak and Billy feel an energy come and go as they make their way into the center of the forest. *Physical Contact/EMF Fluctuation/Possession: As Zak makes his way from the center to the edge of the forest's circle, Zak starts to feel some sort of energy take over him. At this time, the EMF Detector starts to alarm at a high rating. Seconds after, Zak becomes starts to have anxiety that makes him freak out and hold onto Billy's arm really hard, as if he is being pulled off from something. Zak describes it as the most terrifying experience he has ever had. *Equipment Malfunction: The thermal imaging camera starts to go haywire, while shooting into the forest. *Apparition: Zak and Billy notices a ball of light that moves deep in the forest. They also notice that the orb changes from orange, to red, to yellow and starts to enlarge. |-|Targoviste Castle= *Residual Noises: Footsteps, Footsteps, Breath? *Apparition: Without Jay noticing, the X camera picks up a ball of light about 30 feet from the camera hovering around the corner. *Apparition: As Aaron was crouching down with Nick, a glowing anomaly shoots from behind the camera towards Aaron. *Spirit Box Voices: "hello", "hello" *Physical Contact: Aaron feels easily agitated from a spirit presence or residual energy. *Ovilus 3 Voices: "AARON", "FLOWERS", "VLAD" |-|Hunedoara Castle= *Residual Noise: Door opening, Laughter, Footsteps, Noises, Foreign male noise, male SCREAMING *Physical Contact: Zak, Nick and Aaron heard a female voice inside the castle. *Apparition: As Zak,Nick and Aaron saw the flashing light, the X camera captures a strobing ball of light at the same time. *Physical Harm/Possession: Aaron became petrified and felt his arm cramp. As Nick was asking Aaron about his arm Aaron started yelling at Nick for no reason. Minutes later, Aaron felt he nearly have a heart attack *Spirit Box Voices: "Am vorbit!", which means "I spoke!", right after Zak says "Vorbeste acum!, which means "Talk now!" *Physical Harm: As Zak,Nick and Aaron were separate they felt the same effect after Nick blew out the last candle for the ritual. *Apparition: After Nick blew out the last candle and Zak,Nick and Aaron felt the same energy, the thermal imaging camera caught a purple anomaly moving from The Chapel to the Nights Hall. *Two notable EVPs in romanian language : "Iesiti de aicea!", which means "Get out of here!" and "Sa va bat!", which means "To beat you!" References Notes Category:Specials Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 9